


We Crossed Bows

by AlexaEmerson



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Zombies, blah, sex scene, walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaEmerson/pseuds/AlexaEmerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her life was nothing.</p><p>Her life was nothing before she met him.</p><p>Evelyn Hunt was going to end it all. She was tired. But then he came along. They all came along. They were her family but he, he was different. </p><p>He was Daryl Dixon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Crossed Bows

I made my way down the abandoned highway, the rumble of my motorcycle loud in the quiet air. This is how it always was, all the time, day after day. I had to do whatever it took to survive, moving from one place to another, trying to gather supplies, and for what? Nothing, because there is absolutely nothing to live for anymore. I don’t know why I keep doing this. It’s not like I’m happy anymore. I haven’t been happy in so long I don’t even remember what it feels like anymore. I should of died a long time ago but I guess this is how humans work. They would do anything to survive. 

That wasn't my plan tonight though, to survive I mean. I was done. So tired of it. I couldn't take it anymore. There was nothing for me, for anyone, if there was anyone. I've run out of food and ammo, out of water and clean clothes. I didn't feel like doing the same thing over and over again just to live and I couldn't stand the quiet and fear anymore. I was going to end it my way. I would never let those flesh eating scum turn me into one of them. I would never be like them, people that weren't really people anymore, they were dead, they were nothing.

I made my way into the city of Atlanta, not caring if my bike got the attention of thousands of monsters. It wouldn't matter. My bike can outrun them. I was looking for a spot for my body to be safe, where their mouths would never make contact with my skin. I heard there groans and felt anxiety in my chest, the feeling I always got when they were around me. Heck, the feeling I always had. 

I passed a tank in the middle of the road, along with some roadblocks. It was the military's last try to stop them but there were too many. They couldn't hold them off and eventually they were overrun, or so I've heard.

They were chasing my bike now, doing anything to get one little taste of living flesh. They were disgusting, rotted corpses with no mind. They were empty. I don’t know what would be waiting for me on the other side but anything would be better than that. 

I passed the tank and furrowed my eyebrows when I noticed a bag on the ground and a large group of the zombie things crowded around something large. It looked like some type of animal, maybe a horse or something. The human that was here must have gotten away. Lucky for them. 

I quickly made my way past the scene and towards a building. It had a little gate like someone tried to lock it up but it was open. I parked my bike and quickly ran towards it and away from the monsters that were chasing me. I quickly shut and latched the gate before anything could grab at me. They grabbed at flesh like their life depended on it, the only thing was, they had no life.

I started making my way up. It didn't seem like there was anything in this building. It looked like some people came through here not too long ago. Heck, maybe they were still here. Maybe they would find my body and give me a proper burial, if not then that was okay too.

I found the stairs and climbed them to the very top, my shoes making clicking sounds against the medal. I pushed open the door to the roof and smiled a little as I saw it was empty. I had a full view of of the city without seeing the ground, without seeing the monsters. For once It felt normal again. I felt like the world didn't go to shit almost four months ago. I felt like I wasn't alone. But those feelings ended when I heard noises down below me. I probably wouldn't be able to hear them if it wasn't so quiet.

I sighed and continued what I came here for. I would be in peace, not hurting anymore. I wouldn't be starving or thirsty and most of all, I wouldn’t be alone. I sat my almost empty backpack down and sat with my back against the concrete ledge that worked as a wall to keep people from falling to their deaths.

I leaned my head and thought for a while, of my life, of everything. Everything that’s ever happened that I remembered raced through my head. The good and the bad times. I felt a little bit of water run down my face and pulled my gun from my pants. I looked in the cylinder and smiled bitterly at the only bullet I had left. Who knew I would end up using it on myself?

I let out a deep breath and cocked it before lifting it up to my head. I rested the barrel against my temple and felt my hands shake. The noises below me got louder and I rested my finger on the trigger. I felt my tears stop and slowly closed my eyes. This was okay. It would be better this way. I was going to die anyways so this was a good way to do it. 

I leaned my head back and squinted my eyes shut tight as my finger started pressing down. I let out my final deep breath and-

The door to the roof flung open and my eyes snapped open, my gun never lowered from my head because I was too stunned to move. I quickly scanned and realized it wasn't those monsters. They were humans. There were three of them. One that looked Asian, one with a police shirt, and the other with a bow and arrows. “Shut the door! Quick!” The police guy said.

They got the door locked and turned towards me, finally noticing me. I still hadn't moved. All of their eyes widened and I sat there completely still. Maybe one would kill me so I wouldn't have to do it. That sounds so cowardly but it doesn't matter to me anymore.

They all looked stunned and after a minute they didn't kill me so I figured I should carry on with it. I shut my eyes again and put my finger back on the trigger. If they didn't want to watch they could look the other way.

“Hey now, you don’t have to do this.” I heard a hick sounding accent say. My eyes opened again to see the policeman walking towards me, slowly. I gave a small sigh but didn't move the gun. Why would it matter to him? “My name is Rick. Why don’t you just put the gun down? We can talk? Are you hungry?” I just stared at him like he was an alien. First I was going to die. I was starving and done and then out of nowhere people show up offering me food and help?  
I ignored him and pressed the gun harder against my head. This isn't a decision I wanted to make. I just wanted to come up here and die peacefully. He knelt down in front of me and gave me a kind smile. Looking into his eyes I could tell he was a kind person that would never hurt me.

“Listen, I know things must be rough for you. It’s rough for everybody. But if you've survived for the past couple of months do you really wanna give up now? Is it worth it? We can help you. You don’t have to do this. You don’t have to be alone anymore.” 

That last sentence hit me hard, right in the heart. I felt my lip tremble but besides that I showed no emotion even though I wanted to break so bad. He held his hand out towards me. “Please, just hand me the gun. We can figure out the rest later but you don’t have to do this. Just trust me, okay?” I trusted him.

I wanted to die but what if I did find happiness again? People to talk to? What if I don’t have to be alone. I might as well give it a try and if I still want to die later then I can. I could tell Rick was holding his breath and was about to have a heart attack so I slowly lowered the gun from my head and placed it on the ground. He quickly picked it up, put it on safety, and put it in his belt before standing up. 

He held his hand out to me and I slowly reached out and grabbed it. He yanked me up to my feet and I stood there awkwardly. All of them were staring at me. “That’s Glenn.” He said pointing towards the Asian. “And that's Daryl.” He told me gesturing to the one with the bow. He had the most amazing blue eyes and an intimidating look that I wasn't scared of. I nodded a little and looked towards the ground.

“Can you tell us your name?” Rick asked kindly. It’s been a long time since I've seen or spoken to a real human. I didn't know if I was ready for that or not so I slowly shook my head no. I didn't even know of I could trust these people yet. I would give out my name to someone I really trusted. “Okay, that's okay. How about we get you back to our camp and get you some food?” He questioned.

I gave a small nod and waited as they found another way to get off of the roof and back onto the zombie covered ground. I was starving. It’s been like two days since I ran out of food and one since the water disappeared. 

I knew I shouldn't be trusting the strangers but the look in the cops eyes was honest. All of them seemed like good people. Daryl looked like he was sealed off from everybody and was observing my every move. He was different. He didn't trust me and I completely understood why but the thing was, even though I haven’t heard him talk, the way he looked at me, I knew he was honest as well. So, I grabbed my bag and bow, and I followed them. I had nothing to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> So yepp. My first Walking Dead Fanfic. I really love this show and of course I love Daryl Dixon so here ya go. Hope ya like it.


End file.
